Data processing devices are deployed in many different configurations and are used for many different applications in a variety of data processing environments. In some configurations, data processing devices may be grouped for various reasons. For example, using servers as illustrative data processing devices, servers may reside together in a server farm. A server farm may streamline internal processes by distributing the workload among the individual servers of the farm and may expedite computing processes by harnessing the abilities of multiple servers. Groups of servers in server farms may be identical, or similar in certain operational respects, for a variety of reasons, including mirror servers, back-up servers, etc. While multiple servers may initially commence operation with identical, or similar, operational states, varying changes may occur, either by design, inadvertently, or otherwise, among the multiple servers. Similar situations may arise among a wide variety of data processing devices, including but not limited to switches, routers, and other networking devices of the like.